Bring me to life
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Wenn Wärme gleich Leben ist... und Kälte gleich Tod. Wie weit wirst du dann gehen, um dem Erfrieren deiner Seele zu entrinnen?


Hy

Schon wieder was von mir g

Diesmal allerdings ziemlich harter Stuff! Also Leute... vorsicht -g-

Man kann vielleicht drüber diskutieren, ob das hier wirklich Slash ist aber... ja für mich ist es das –g-... irgendwie... Auf jeden Fall kein Hetero .

Der Shot ist keine Songfiction, wurde aber durch den Song von Evanesence inspiriert –smile-

**SUMMARY:** Wenn Wärme gleich Leben ist... und Kälte gleich Tod. Wie weit wirst du dann gehen, um dem Erfrieren deiner Seele zu entrinnen?

**Disclamer:** J.K.Rowling gehören die Rechte an den Figuren und allen anderen bekannten Elementen aus Harry Potter. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

Wenn ihr etwas aus dem Plot verwenden wollt (was ich jetzt mal nicht glaub) dürft ihr das, aber schickt mir dann die Story, in der ihrs benutzt! (bin schließlich neugierig)

**Warnings:** Slightly slash, Selbstverletzung!, Charakter Death!, Dark, Sad? (M aufgrund der Selbstverletzung No Lemon.. sry .)

**WIDMUNG:** Ich widme diese Story hier Willow... denn sie hat mich letztendlich dazu überzeugt, sie überhaupt on zu stellen Thx das du dir meinen Schrott sogar auch noch ungebetat antust-g-

THX to my beloved Beta Bring me to life 

Sie sagen, er sei verrückt geworden.

Sie sagen, er hätte den Verstand verloren.

Sie sagen, dass Voldemorts Wahnsinn auf ihn übergegangen ist.

Wie er dasitzt.

Den ganzen Tag nur aus dem Fenster sieht... das ist doch nicht normal.

Und sie haben ihn begnadigt.

Wegen Dumbledore.

Weil er den Dunklen Lord getötet hat.

Weil er, ein Todesser, sein Opfer war.

Aber er wird überwacht!  
Ja, wenigstens das.

Womöglich ist er ja gefährlich?

Er redet kaum noch.

Manchmal noch ein ‚Danke'.

Und hin und wieder lächelt er, heißt es.

Harry Potter hat gemordet, sagen sie.

Doch sie liegen alle falsch...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles aus meinem Leben... ich erinnere mich nur noch an Einzelheiten aus meiner Kindheit, erinnere mich kaum noch an meine Mutter, aber nur allzu deutlich an meinen Vater... an ihn und seine Kälte.

Wann immer ich mich in seiner Gegenwart befand, fror ich.

Er ist für mich Eis.

Seine Augen, seine Haut, seine Worte... sie alle sind so eiskalt, dass sie mir tief ins Fleisch schnitten... Mal für Mal, immer mehr...

Und irgendwann musste er gar nicht mehr präsent sein, allein die Erinnerung an ihn trieb mich dazu, mich vor dem Kamin zusammenzukauern, zu versuchen, warm zu werden.

Es gelang mir nie.

Aber irgendwann war selbst die Erinnerung nicht mehr nötig.

Sein Geist, sein Denken und sein Verstand waren so tief in mich gedrungen, hatten mich so geprägt, dass seine Gedanken zu meinen wurden, seine Augen, sein Blick, seine Worte... alles sank so tief, dass es ein Teil von mir wurde... und die Kälte drang tiefer... und tiefer... und tiefer...

Dann kam er ins Gefängnis.

Und ich dachte, vielleicht… vielleicht ist die Kälte ja mit ihm gegangen...

Doch ich habe mich getäuscht.

Es wurde noch schlimmer.

Plötzlich war er nicht nur mehr ein Teil von mir, ich wurde auch noch gezwungen, seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Ich musste zu ihm werden.

Von dem Moment, als ich den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, bis hin zu dem Moment, in dem es misslang, hatte sich die Kälte vollkommen um mein Herz gelegt, alles in mir gefroren.

Bellatrix sagte mir in dieser Zeit einmal, dass ich meinem Vater immer ähnlicher werden würde.

Sie klang stolz.

Mir wurde schlecht und ich verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde über die Toilette gebeugt.

Ich habe meinen Vater nie vergöttert... ich habe lediglich seine Stärke, seine Kälte... und seinen Zorn gefürchtet. Ich wollte nie so sein wie er.

Und dann... dann war da jene Nacht.

Ich war damals der festen Überzeugung, dass ich zu allem fähig wäre, dass ich innerlich erfroren wäre und somit auch jeder Skrupel oder Selbstzweifel.

Doch ich täuschte mich...

Dumbledore schaffte es, auf dem Turm einen winzigen Funken in mir zum Glühen zu bringen.

Er bot mir eine Möglichkeit, wie ich der Kälte - meinem Vater- entkommen könnte...

Doch es sollte nicht sein.

Severus tötete meine letzte Hoffnung und floh mit mir.

Obwohl er es nicht gern tat, berichtete er auch dem Dunklen Lord von meinem Verhalten.

Es heißt immer, die Hölle wäre heiß und ihre Flammen würden das Fleisch versengen.

Meine Hölle, die darauf folgte, war das Gegenteil.

Sie war kalt...

So eiskalt...

Ich wurde bestraft, hart... und... nach Stunden, Tagen der Folter, als ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, nicht einmal mehr schreien... fiel mir etwas auf.

Blut ist unglaublich warm.

Mein Körper war mit Wunden überzogen und aus allen floss diese Wärme und ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich nun endgültig in vollkommener Kälte ersticken würde.

Was, wenn ich mit dem Blut auch meinen letzten Funken des Feuers verlieren würde?

Irgendwann wurde es ihnen wohl langweilig.

Ich hatte ihnen nichts mehr zu geben.

Keine Grausamkeit, die sie mir nicht schon angetan hätten...

Keine Erniedrigung, die sie mir noch zufügen könnten...

Keine Befriedigung, die sie noch bekommen könnten...

Sie heilten mich.

Sie verschlossen all die Wunden, durch die die Wärme gegangen war.

Sie wollten nicht, dass ich starb.

Sie wussten nicht, dass ich schon lange tot war.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich jeden Antrieb, jeden Willen verloren und es war Severus, der mich bei sich aufnahm. Und ich war ihm dankbar... irgendwie... denn so blieb es mir erspart, in den Eispalast, das Haus meines Vaters, zurückzukehren.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit letztendlich verging, aber wahrscheinlich waren es vier Monate, die ich bei Severus lebte.

Er hatte mir am ersten Abend mein Zimmer gezeigt und ich hatte es nicht einmal verlassen.

Warum auch?

Es war doch überall kalt...

Er hatte mir immer das Essen gebracht, hin und wieder hatten wir sogar geredet...

Aber nicht viel.

Reden spielte keine Rolle.

Trotzdem... er war da.

Wenigstens das.

Es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen, dass jemand da war... fast warm.

Und dann... dann verabschiedete er sich.

Es war ein regnerischer Abend gewesen und er hatte mir wie immer das Abendessen gebracht, war noch geblieben.

Er erzählte mir... alles.

Dass er ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix war, dass der Mord an Dumbledore abgesprochen gewesen war... und dass an diesem Abend die große Schlacht stattfinden würde... und dass er nicht glaubte, sie zu überleben.

Severus war immer ein realistischer Mensch gewesen.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen.

Ich glaubte ihm.

Und wieder tat es so weh.

Wieder musste ich feststellen, dass die Kälte noch tiefer schneiden konnte, dass in mir immer noch ein Stück Wärme übrig gewesen war.

Ich flehte ihn an, nicht zu gehen.

Nicht, weil ich ihn liebte.

Nicht einmal, weil er ein Freund gewesen wäre.

Sondern weil er da war.

Weil er... ein letztes Stück Wärme war. Jemand, der mich nie absichtlich verletzt hatte, jemand, der mich nie verurteilt hatte, jemand... vielleicht der Einzige, der niemals zuerst meinen Vater in mir gesehen hatte... jemand... der einmal an die Wärme in mir geglaubt hatte...

Aber es half nichts.

Er ging.

Und ich wurde halb wahnsinnig.

Nun verließ ich mein Zimmer, wanderte unruhig und ziellos durch das ganze Haus.

Ich wartete.

Einen Tag...

Zwei...

Und er kam nicht zurück.

Er war gestorben.

Ich wusste es.

Ich fühlte es... oder besser gesagt... ich fühlte es eben nicht...

Irgendwann blieb ich vor dem Fenster stehen.

Die Sonne ging unter...

Der Himmel war blutrot.

Und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an die Wärme, die da gewesen war.

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich sie wirklich gefühlt hatte, wie ich gewusst hatte, dass noch etwas Wärme in mir gewesen war.

Ob mein Blut jetzt eiskalt sein würde?

Ohne zu zögern ging ich in Severus' Labor, zog ein paar Schubladen heraus, warf sie achtlos samt Inhalt auf den Boden.  
Dann fand ich sie.

Die Messer, die er zum Schneiden von Zutaten gebrauchte.

Ich ließ mir Zeit, sah mir jedes Einzelne genau an.

Bis ich mich letztendlich für eines mit silbernem Griff und langer doppelschneidiger Klinge entschied. Schon mehr ein Dolch als ein Messer.

Ich setze mich im Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin, legte das Messer neben mich.

Langsam krempelte ich den Ärmel meines linken Arms hoch, fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über die Haut.

Sie war so kalt...

Mir war so kalt...

Dann griff ich zu dem Dolch.

Ein letztes Mal sah ich auf die unversehrte weiße Eisfläche, dann zerbrach ich sie mit einem einzigen langen Schnitt.

Und mit einem Mal schmolz das Eis an dieser Stelle.

Wie Lava quoll das Blut über meine Haut und ich hatte das Gefühl, zu verbrennen.

Nichts hatte sich je besser angefühlt.

Ich schob meinen anderen Ärmel hoch, nahm das Messer in die linke Hand, schnitt wieder.

Und wieder... war es so heiß.

Gerade, als ich erneut ansetzen wollte, flog die Tür auf.

Mein ganzer Körper brannte, stand in Flammen und ich glaube, ich hatte schon längst den Verstand verloren.

Dennoch erkannte ich ihn sofort.

Harry Potter.

Dieser kam nun sofort auf mich zugestürzt, riss mir das Messer aus der Hand.

„Malfoy! Bist du wahnsinnig?!"

Er schrie mich an, wirkte richtig panisch.

Ich musste lächeln.

Harry Potter machte sich Sorgen um mich.

Für ihn muss es so ausgesehen haben, als würde ich mir das Leben nehmen wollen...

„Wahnsinn... ist nur der Zustand, indem wir offenbaren, wer wir wirklich sind... mit all unseren Abgründen... und glaub' mir, das hier kommt der Dunkelheit meines Verstands nicht mal nahe... also nein, ich bin nicht wahnsinnig..."

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm überhaupt antworten konnte.

Es war ein so seltsames Gefühl.

Zum einen war ich vollkommen eingenommen von der Hitze, die noch immer über meine Arme floss, und zum anderen war ich im Kopf vollkommen klar.

Vielleicht geht es Leuten direkt nach einem schweren Unfall so? Zumindest beschreiben sie oft Ähnliches...

Kurz sah mich Potter verwirrt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Du redest wirres Zeug! Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viel Blut du verloren hast?"

Ja, er war panisch, eindeutig.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über den Boden um mich herum schweifen und tatsächlich, er war blutrot.

Etwas in mir wusste sofort, dass es zu viel Blut war... viel zu viel... ich schwebte in Lebensgefahr...

Doch letztendlich kümmerte es mich nicht...

Die Kälte war weg... und nichts war unerträglicher gewesen als sie...

Langsam jedoch... ließ das Feuer nach... das Blut floss langsamer, der Schmerz ebbte ab.

In mir kam Angst hoch.

Angst, dass mein Vater, dass das Eis wieder zurückkommen könnte.

Wütend funkelte ich Potter an.

„Warum gibst du mir nicht einfach das Messer wieder und lässt mich in Ruhe? Das hier... geht dich nichts an... ich gehe dich nichts an..."

Kurz sah er auf das Messer, dann wieder zu mir... und plötzlich traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Ich war zugegebenermaßen verwirrt.

„Sag... so etwas nicht..."

Warum wirkte er plötzlich so verletzt?

Er war es doch, der mich störte!

„Ach bitte, Potter! Du bist schon Held genug... spiel nicht auch noch in meiner Gegenwart einen! Davon wird mir schlecht..."

Der Gryffindor zuckte leicht zusammen.

„I-ich... werde jetzt Hilfe holen..."

Gerade wollte er aufstehen, doch ich bekam sein Handgelenk noch rechtzeitig zu fassen, zog ihn zu mir, unsere Gesichter waren sich ganz nahe.

„Warum willst du mir helfen? Und glaub' bloß nicht, dass es mit einem ‚weil du ihn nicht getötet hast' hier durchkommst... so heilig bist nicht einmal du..."

Die grünen Augen wichen mir aus, sahen ins Leere.

Hätte er sich nicht schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam verhalten, hätte ich ja vielleicht sogar geglaubt, dass ihn allein sein Ich- rette- alles- und- jeden- Tick hierher gebracht hätte.

Nun jedoch hatte er sich eindeutig verraten.

„Du bist ein grauenhafter Lügner... selbst wenn du kein Wort sagst..."

Dann, endlich, überwand er sich mich anzusehen... Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

„Verdammt... Draco... ich... ich... ich liebe dich!" Beinahe hätte ich die Worte nicht verstanden, so schnell hatte er sie gesagt, beinahe...

„So, jetzt zufrieden? Und jetzt lass mich endlich los!! Du verblutest! Bitte... bitte... lass mich dir helfen..."

Ein paar Sekunden konnte ich ihm nicht antworten, ließ seine Worte auf mich wirken.

Der Junge, der lebt, der Held der Zaubererwelt... Harry Potter liebte mich also?

Etwas tief in mir regte sich, ließ mich erahnen, dass auch er mich nicht vollkommen kalt ließ... oder mich vor einem Jahr vielleicht nicht kalt gelassen hätte...

Hätte ich nicht den Auftrag bekommen, Dumbledore zu töten, wäre mir die Strafe erspart geblieben, die ich für die Nichterfüllung der Aufgabe erhalten hatte, wäre Snape nicht gestorben... hätte es mich vielleicht nicht kalt gelassen...

Doch all diese Sachen waren passiert.

Sanft fuhr ich über seine Wange, beugte mich dann noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du liebst mich also? Dann... dann rette mich... Harry... rette mich vor der Kälte..."

Ich legte meine Hand um seine, die noch immer den Dolch hielt, führte sie dann zu meiner Kehle.

„Je mehr Blut fließt... desto heißer wird mir... desto mehr weicht die Kälte... und es ist ohnehin schon zu spät, das wissen wir beide... Rette mich... lass mich wieder lebendig werden..."

Nein, ich war und bin kein guter Mensch...

Wäre ich ein guter Mensch, hätte ich ihn niemals um so etwas gebeten, hätte ich ihn nie so ausgenutzt...

Wäre ich ein guter Mensch, hätte ich mich von den Tränen, die er weinte, erweichen lassen...

Wäre ich ein guter Mensch, hätte ich mich schon viel früher umgebracht...

Denn... ein guter Mensch kann in der Kälte noch weniger überleben als ein schlechter...

Vollkommen hilflos blickte er mich an, zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber... er zog die Hand nicht weg.

„Bitte, Harry... beweis mir, dass du mich wirklich liebst! Dass... ich dich wenigstens nicht kalt lasse... Zeig mir, was Liebe ist, die über den Tod hinausgeht..."

Dann...

Dann kam ein gleißender Strahl aus Feuer, der durch meine Kehle fuhr, durch mein ganzes Adernsystem jagte... bis ich in vollkommener Schwärze verglühte...

Nie war die Kälte weiter weg...

Nie habe ich mich lebendiger gefühlt...

Harry Potter hat gemordet, sagen sie.

Doch sie liegen alle falsch...

Harry Potter has brought me to life.

**The End!**

So Das wars… und… wo bleiben die Flames? –lach

Ja, ich weiß, die Story ist echt nicht ganz ohne, aber gerade deswegen, würde mich interessieren, was ihr denkt!

Es ist ein für mich relativ untypisches Werk... daher will ich wissen, ob ich so was noch mal schreiben kann, oder lieber nicht

Thx for reading!

Lucis


End file.
